


Best for my brother

by Red_Dead



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Brothers, Gen, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a "what if" Tim and Jason were brothers....it could be, could not be, just something playing in my head,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best for my brother

Jason peered into the baby viewing room. His clear blue eyes held a glimmer of joy, but it was overwhelmed by fear.  A man in a medical uniform leaned on the observatory arm rest.

“You’re a big brother now aren’t you?”

Jason nodded. It still didn’t sink in with him. His tiny frame barley reaching the viewing window, Jason had to stand on his toes.

“I want the best for my brother….”

The kind doctor rested a hand on the boys head.

“And you want the best for him right?”

Jason nodded, trying to fight back the tears.

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to take care of him and mother now….he doesn’t even have a name.”

The young doctor gave a heavy sigh.

“Jason, I have a proposition for you…”

Jason turned his head, even in his young age, he knew what the word meant. He was being spoken to like an adult, not like a child that he was.

“I’m listening…”

The Doctor looked out at the sleeping babies in the room. His eyes held heavy.

“There was a woman who came in a few moments ago. Her baby came early. There were complications and her baby died…”

Jason lowered his head, knowing of the woman’s loss hurt his heart.

“Jason, if I make this deal with you, I can promise you that your brother will have a good life with this woman.”

Jason looked back out at the babies, gazing out towards his new born brother.

“Does she know her baby is dead?”

“Yes.”

“And she’ll take my brother as her own?”

“Yes. I’ve already spoken with her. I just wanted to know your answer so that I can…”

Jason turned, holding onto the doctor’s lab coat.

“Yes. She can have him. I just want one thing.”

The doctor smiled.

“What is it?”

“I want to name him.”

The doctor smiled, nodding to the young boy, wise beyond his age.

“What is that you would like to name him?”

Jason took one last glance at the sleeping baby. A soft smile crossed his face.

“Timothy.”

The boy spoke in soft tone, accepting the decision that he made. Jason turned away, walking down the hall way to his mother’s room. The Doctor let out a relieved sigh, pulling out his cellphone.

“Hey Sara, could you connect me to the morgue. There was a mix up on two of the babies. In the Nurses distraught state, she got confused and…yes, I will fill out the paper work on the death of the child. I’ll tell the mother myself about the loss of her son.”

The Doctor spoke, walking down the hallway to alter the paperwork needed. After all it was Gotham, no one would ever question what went behind these walls. No one would question why a drug addict’s baby was born pre-mature. No one would question why a healthy woman left the hospital with a healthy baby. No one would question it at all.

**8

This story is based on “if” Tim and Jason were really siblings. Because damn, Jason’s mom looked really pregnant in the Red Hood and the Outlaws Zero issue.  


End file.
